Coral Sword
The Coral Sword , also known as Coral Blade, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is often either Lightning or water-elemental in nature. It can also be described as having mediocre strength in all of its appearances. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Coral Sword first appears in the original ''Final Fantasy. It has an Attack power of 19 and deals extra damage against Aquatic enemies. It is found in the Cavern of Earth B2 area. The weapon is bugged in the NES version, where it does not inflict more damage to aquatic enemies as intended. ''Final Fantasy IV Easy Type The Coral Sword only appears in the Easy Type version of the game. It retains the Ancient Sword's effectiveness against ghouls, has an Attack of 45, and is Lightning-elemental. This weapon is metallic. It is found in the chest that the Ancient Sword is usually in. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Coral Blade returns from ''Final Fantasy IV Easy Type as a mid-ranked, Lightning-elemental sword that provides 38 Attack. It can be acquired either by winning them from Sahagin Knight, buying in Kaipo or Mist (while Kain), or find it in the Ancient Waterway (as Ceodore). ''Final Fantasy V The Coral Sword is a Lightning-elemental sword with an Attack power of 34. It can be bought in Jachol for 2,800 gil. The player can also steal one from the boss Cray Claw. Final Fantasy IX The Coral Sword can be equipped by Steiner. This is a Lightning-elemental weapon, which can be used to learn the Sword Art Charge!, and has an Attack of 38. It can be bought for 4,000 gil at Treno or Lindblum, or stolen from Lani. Final Fantasy XI The Coral Sword appears as a generic high-level short sword, with its only notable traits granting minor Water resistances and extra Water damage to some attacks. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Coral Blade is a high-ranked weapon for Vaan, only obtainable through crafting it after getting the Tempered in Ice Recipe Book. It provides +90 Attack, +45 Magick, and +60 Speed, and is Water-elemental. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy Tactics The Coral Sword is a Lightning-elemental sword. It is Delita's default weapon in his first fight in Chapter 2. It can be bought in shops from Chapter 2 onwards, for 3,300 gil. The Final Fantasy Legend The weapon Coral has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought in Undersea Town for 9,880 GP. It has 50 use and an attack power of 8, the damage formula for Coral is base on Strength. This weapon is effective against water-type enemies. Final Fantasy Legend II There is a weapon is called Coral and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 26000 GP in Edo and Final Town. It has 40 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 99 and increases their Str by 22. The damage formula for Coral is the user's Str x13 and and its effective against Insects such as Spiders, Beetles, and Moths. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Coral Sword is a level 50 sword that adds 38 to Attack and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of the battle. It can be traded for with 15,460 gil, a Rapier, a Spirit Stone, and a Transmogridust. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Coral Sword returns as a level 30 Sword that provides +36 Attack and +20% Initial Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 47,100 gil, a Rapier, and a Coral Ore. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Coral Sword is a Lightning-elemental sword. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Coral Sword grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Coral Sword appears as a card. The card is a ''Final Fantasy Artniks card but the picture on the card is the artwork for the Coral Sword from Final Fantasy IX. Gallery